


Baby, I love you

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Baby, I love you

Roadhog opens the door with silence, seeing you on the bed with your blankets and plush pillows cushion against your back. You gave a small sigh as you watch some drama TV show but perked up when Roadhog enters the door.

"Mako !" You said happily when Roadhog dumped two bags filled with your favorite foods/snacks. Seeing Mako wearing such normal clothes that fit him rather too tightly but kept his face covered with a medical mask and a baseball cap is always rather new to you. Roadhog huffed as he plops down next to you, making the bed jump slightly.

"Hey (Y/N)" He responded to you in a lovely tone. You were about to say something until you gasp, feeling a kick in your tummy. You looked down and rubbed your round belly, still having that small smile.

"Kickin..?" Roadhog spoke as he pulled down his medical mask and reached his hand to gently place it on top of yours. You nodded quietly as you looked up at him.

"How are you doing?" You spoke with a soft tone, your other hand reaching forward to place it on his cheek. He smiles contently as he accepted it and thoroughly enjoy it.

"I'm...doing fine. Junkrat can't wait for the baby, you know ?...going..to be an uncle.." He spoke with his slow words once he lay down next to you against a bunch of pillows cushioning his back also. You lay next to him, slightly turning to the side as you patted his huge belly while he put his arms around you.

"I think if we have a boy, he would have your looks~ Already handsome baby once he grows." You chatted about the upcoming baby in your belly that made Roadhog chuckled.

"I don't think he'll have my tusks...maybe" Roadhog spoke turning his head to you, focusing you as you responded to him.

He focused on you rather too much when you had to repeat his name, making you look at him.

"Roadie..?" You said the second time but gasp quietly when he leaned down to give you a passionate kiss. You pressed your lips against him back, making him groan.

"How did I become so lucky to have you and this baby.." He spoke once he rubbed on your full covered belly, with an already bunch of stretch marks on them. You blushed deeply as you hid your face snuggly in his neck which made him chuckled again but suddenly stopped once you began to groan a little in pain.

"My ankles..are starting up..." You said in a whisper when you sit up against the pillows and adjusted them so you can point at them and admire Roadhog while he goes to message them.

He sits up and scooted to the edge as he started massaging your ankles, knowing how it is to get cranky and irritated on some of your joints if you stay in one position for so long. He only uses just thumb and index finger to help with both of your ankles, knowing that his hands were rather big compared to your small feets. You sighed contently as you had muscle joint rubbed out. 

"Roadhog.." You spoke with a tender voice as your eyes lower a little bit. You snuggled against your favorite blankets, holding it up till Roadhog can only see your eyes.

"Hm..?" He responded. 

"Do you think tonight..we can..y'know.." You spoke with a shy voice as Roadhog greatly picked up and still focused on your ankles. Roadhog let out a breathy chuckle as eyed at you with a smirk.

"Sure, could help with the...baby pains you're having (Y/N).." Roadhog finished once you signaled him that you weren't that strained anymore, clingy and cuddling to Mako once he went back up to a comfortable position with you. Roadhog began shuffling some snacks through the store bag as he pulled out your favorite chips and happily feeds it to you. 

Though he would pretend to give it and once you were close to biting it, he simply pulled back and ate it himself. Making you pout which made Roadhog chuckled and snorted. After an hour of just goofing around and eating delicious snacks, Roadhog cleaned up the chips and threw away some wrappers into the trash, getting back to just simply chill with you. 

Roadhog took notice, it was already night outside so he gave a deep kiss to your cheek then pepper kisses all over your face which you giggled and purred. Roadhog wrapped the blanket over the both of them as he kissed your neck deeply, making you sigh in pleasure. Roadhog kissed your lips as you kissed back the same passionate love. You sighed and cupped his cheeks as you stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Love you Mako.." You spoke with a whisper tone, your face blushed immensely. 

"Love you and the baby more (Y/N).." He kissed your hands as he got ready to give you the most special care love tonight.


End file.
